Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/24 Februar 2017
06:59 Ach, ich dachte mir, ich sollte mich ja auch mal mehr engagieren, ich hänge ja sonst nur in der JP rum :P 06:59 hoi Amon o/ 06:59 hi Fatal 06:59 Ich habe genug Pings, bitte alle verwenden :p 06:59 Moin o/ 06:59 Hallo o/ 06:59 o/ Amon 06:59 So viel heute los ^^ 06:59 Du darfst auch direkt beginnen. Ich muss mich heute mal zurücklehnen. Eva kommt nicht :9 06:59 :) 07:00 Gibt es eine Vertretung? 07:00 Ich habe noch kein einziges Mal mit Eva geredet, fällt mir gerade auf (think) 07:00 hoi Dennis o/ 07:00 oha 07:00 Hi o/ 07:00 o/ Dennis 07:00 hi 07:00 moin ^^ 07:01 howdy alle miteinander^^ 07:01 was ist das heutige Thema? 07:01 Der erste Tag auf Fandom. 07:01 Diskussionsfaden:79880 07:02 Starten wir? 07:02 Es ist 20:00 (think) 07:02 jaja 07:02 Das halte ich für ein Gerücht 07:02 Pardon: 20:02 (ugly) 07:02 Ich hab ein paar Sachen gleichzeitig, es geht gleich los :D 07:02 ok danke Law of Royale und Midna^^ 07:02 np 07:02 Dann kann ich ja noch was zu trinken holen 07:03 Kein Ding @Dennis 07:03 lass dich nicht stressen ;) 07:03 Hol dir nen Guiness, Nekyn. 07:03 Das ist das beste Bier der Welt (yes) 07:03 (Aus irischer Sicht) (ugly) 07:03 Keine Schleichwerbung ! xD 07:03 Als ob. 07:04 Sogar beim Super Ball haben die Werbung für Guiness gemacht ^^ 07:04 Also heute geht es um unseren ersten Tag bei Fandom, ich hoffe jeder kann sich noch erinnern :P deshalb heiße ich euch nun alle ganz herzlich willkommen zur heutigen Sprechstunde 07:04 Für Schrauben auch na und ;) ? 07:05 Was wisst ihr denn noch von eurem ersten Tag? Was ist noch konkretes hängengeblieben? 07:05 Alle durcheinander? ^^ 07:06 (ugly.applause) 07:06 Also ich bin "nur" seit 2 Monaten bei Fandom 07:06 (ugly-applause) 07:07 Ich habe einen Tag vor meinem Geburtstag vor anderthalb Jahren einen Account im Elder Scrolls Wiki erstellt, und bin da in den Chat gelatscht. Dann wurde mir die goldene Nacktschnecke für exquisites Schleimen verliehen :3 07:07 rlly xD ? 07:07 ich bin damals vor fast fünf Jahren im Chat gewesen und hatte damals die @-Dinger nicht verstanden ... :D 07:07 Hats gebracht xD 07:07 @Nekyn 07:07 Ich habe eine Bearbeitung mit unterdurchschnittlicher Grammatik dürchgeführt 07:07 Spektakulär :D 07:08 Ja, jetzt bin ich Admin geworden. Schleimen lohnt sich, Leute! 07:08 (ugly-applause) 07:08 Ich habe etwas korrigiert und danach bin ich hängengeblieben (auch wenn ich alles falsch gemacht hab, was man hätte falsch machen können) :D 07:08 Relativ =) 07:08 ah, ich habe es bei meinen ersten paar Bearbeitungen mehrmals geschafft, Bearbeitungskonflikte herbeizuführen ^^ 07:09 Mein erster Tag war der 8. November 2010 07:09 ich weiß noch, dass ich an dem Tag bei meiner Ärztin war und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hat mir da die Arzthelferin, die es jetzt immer macht, zum zweiten Mal Blut abgenommen und es hat auch gut geklappt (kann aber auch sein, dass es eine andere Arzthelferin war, die inzwischen nicht mehr bei meiner Ärztin arbeitet) 07:09 ich kannte das MarioWiki schon vorher und an dem Tag dachte ich mir, da sind ja so viele Fehler, da könnte ich mich doch mal anmelden und mithelfen (ich weiß nicht mehr, ob man das MarioWiki damals unangemeldet bearbeiten konnte) 07:09 dann bekam ich die automatische Begrüßung vom damaligen Bürokraten Waluigi & Yoshi, wusste aber nicht, dass sie automatisch war 07:09 und bin einfach geblieben und im Laufe der Zeit auch woanders aufgetaucht 07:09 07:09 WIC xD 07:09 also ich war nur wegen Google auf dem CP Wiki Chat gekommen weil ich mal nach ,,Demon das Schwarze Pikachu" gesucht ^^ 07:09 "auch wenn ich alles falsch gemacht hab, was man hätte falsch machen können" 07:09 idiotensichere Formel für eine durchschnittliche erste Bearbeitung (smirk2) 07:09 Ich bin erst in den Chat gekommen und wurde so freundlich empfangen, dass ich mich auch getraut hab was zu bearbeiten, angemeldet hatte ich mich nämlich schon ein Jahr früher :P 07:09 Irgendwie weiß nie jemand, dass diese Nachrichten automatisiert sind ^^ 07:10 und das war mal am 28.August 2016^^ 07:10 klapp das weißt du ja ganz genau ;) ("registration": "2010-11-08T10:45:19Z") 07:10 :D 07:10 Bei uns sind sie nicht automatisiert, wir machen das per Hand 07:10 Ich weiß um ehrlich nicht mehr so genau wo ich mich angemeldet habe. 07:10 @Nekyn auf sowas kommt man ja als "Neuling" nicht, zudem sind sie ja meistens so geschrieben, dass es so aussieht, als wären sie nicht automatisiert ... ^^ 07:11 Aber ich weiß, das ich Wikis schon vorher kannte. 07:11 Ich wollte mich eigentlich in der Zeldapedia anmelden. 07:11 Am ersten Tat (Vor 3 Monaten) habe ich durch die Bearbeitung eines Templates, dieses zerschossen. Ein Freund hat mir dann geholfen^^ 07:11 Aber dann habe ich mich in irgendsoeinen Schrott Wiki angemeldet. 07:11 außerdem funktionieren die automatischen Begrüßungen eh nicht mehr 07:11 vor ein paar Wochen habe ich gesehen, dass Pucky deswegen eine Nachricht bekommen hat 07:11 Ich bereue das bis heute :( 07:11 @ALXHU: Ach, ein bisschen sollte es schon auffallen, finde ich. Als obe jemand jedem eine Nachricht schreibt '^^ 07:12 o/ Rp 07:12 hi Rpfreund 07:12 Gumi um gennau zu sein:"registration": "2016-10-29T17:18:01Z" 07:12 Danke Law :P 07:13 Huch, ich bin ja doch schon zweieinhalb Jahre hier... 07:13 Ich hab mich eigentlich nur angemeldet, weil ich das Thema interessant fand O.o 07:13 Ich bin schon seit über nem Jahr auf Fandom. August 2015 glaub ich. 07:13 Was hat euch denn am Anfang am meisten Schwierigkeiten bereitet? 07:13 Ja dies mit der Begrüßung & Autoedit des Profils hab ich auch bemerkt jeder 4 Neue Nutzer nicht beachtet wird xD 07:13 CSS 07:13 @Was mir Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat. 07:13 Ich wusste nochnichteinmal wie man im VE Überschriften macht xD 07:14 Am Anfang war das irgendeine schwarze Magie 07:14 Ich hatte Anfangs Probleme mit dem Standard und dem VE, der alles versaut :D 07:14 Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war mit allem überfordert. xD 07:14 @Rpfreund "registration": "2016-05-16T15:13:54Z" 07:14 VE muss verbannt werden :< 07:14 xD 07:14 Jetzt bist du ein Nekromant, Wowa? :p 07:14 Ja, VE ist schlimm :( 07:14 Ne, immer stealth archer ;) 07:14 Mit Überschriften hatte ich es auch nicht so, da es damals möglich war, sie automatisch einzufügen und ich immer zu viele = eingefügt habe 07:14 erst nachdem Waluigi & Yoshi es mir zum 3. Mal erklärt hat, habe ich es verstanden 07:14 Schwierigkeiten hatte ich eigentlich keine, waren alle nett und hilfreich, war eher vorsichtig am Anfang 07:15 Mit 4 Tilden signieren konnte ich aber sofort ^^ 07:15 :O 07:15 hi 07:15 Ich wusste noch nichteinmal wie man Tilden macht :O 07:15 o/ Chan 07:15 o/ Doku 07:16 Huhu o/ 07:16 Ich dachte immer das meine echte IP angezeigt wird O: - Nach überprüfens nicht 07:16 Ich hab einfach das gemacht, was meiner Ansicht nach das Richtige war. 07:16 Zum Glück gab es jemanden, der mir gesagt hat, was wirklich richtig ist. 07:17 wer :o? 07:17 Spucks weiß was er tut xD 07:17 Professor Layton xD 07:17 xD # 07:17 kann mir jemand sagen was genau gerade besprochen wird? (Thema der Sprechstunde hab ich schon gesehen ;) ) 07:17 Schwierigkeiten am Anfang 07:18 ✊ 07:18 ... ja das ist das thema, oder nicht? 07:18 ich war immer sehr dankbar, dass es so viele helfenden hände im forum hier in der comDE gab... die haben mir echt die angst genommen 07:18 Ganz genau. 07:18 und was genau macht ihr jetzt gerade? XD 07:18 erfahrungen austauschen? 07:19 ja, wir besprechen das thema doku ^^ 07:19 Wahrscheinlich :D 07:19 Ja \u26CF 07:19 Das Thema ist der erste Tag bei Wikia/Fandom, gerade geht es um die Schwierigkeiten am Anfang, Doku ^^ 07:19 ⛏ * 07:19 haha... ich fühl mich gerade verarscht... wir haben doch sonst ganz oft unterpunkte bei solchen themen 07:20 Ja, der Unterpunkt gerade ist Schwierigkeiten am Anfang 07:20 danke Nekyn Alb 07:20 Alta, haben wir doch O.o 07:20 ischöre 07:20 :D 07:20 Oder träume ich? 07:20 is this real life? 07:20 Das hats bewiesen xD 07:21 Mom's Spaghetti 07:21 Wer beachtet bis heute nicht die Lizenzierung von Bildern bzw macht es falsch xD ? 07:21 Haha, Bilder waren nie mein Ding 07:21 Erst recht nicht am Anfang 07:21 Ich, Ich, Ich, Ich!!! 07:21 ich hau den Neulingen deshalb immer auf die Nase :p 07:21 Deswegen lade ich keine Bilder hoch @Nekyn (smirk) 07:21 Ich habe extra eine Anleitung in die Regeln gestellt 07:21 ^^ 07:21 Bilder, da hab ich mich lange nicht rangetraut, weil das bei uns ganz streng gehandhabt wird :/ 07:21 Die müssend verstehen, Nekyn, Huh? (smirk) 07:21 Lizenzierung war auch nie meins (hmm) 07:21 ⚞ : :⚟ 07:21 Ich habe am Anfang fast gar keine Bilder benutzt, weil ich Angst vor Lizenzbrüchen hatte. In meinem ersten Wiki sind daher kaum welche :D 07:22 Ich klau mir alle Dateien immer aus dem englischen Wiki. 07:22 xD 07:22 Das Englische Wiki ist eh immer krasser als das deutsche. ^^ 07:22 Würde ich das machen, würde ich Jahre an der Lizenzierung hängen 07:22 so mache ich es auch, Midna, nur dass ich die Quellen angebe ;D 07:22 Ne 07:22 Shared Files ftw 07:22 ^ :D 07:23 Lizenzierung von Bilder - Audio sollte mal ein Gespräch Thema werden wenn Mira back is 0: 07:23 dann schlag es gleich vor, law 07:24 Lizenzen hatten wir mal als ganzes Thema 07:24 Das hat eigentlich alles beinhaltet 07:24 Bruh, ich häng mich auf. 07:24 Hat ja super geklappt xD 07:24 ein sehr großes Problem das ich am Anfang hatte war mich in den Wikis zurecht zu finden, oft fehlten ordentliche Navigationen und Spezialseiten die dabei geholfen hätten habe ich auch erst spät entdeckt :/ 07:25 Verbesserungen und Vereinfachungen... Weil neue verstehen meistens nicht. Wie sowas aussehen soll 07:25 @Bilder im Maze Runner Wiki: Das stört mich bei der Maze Runner Wiki App auch immer :< 07:25 Warum? 07:25 Weil es da kaum Bilder gibt. 07:25 xD 07:26 Ja da füge welche hinzu xD 07:26 Humanity want's to see the World with their own eyes ^^ 07:26 Ich les kein Maze Runner :< 07:26 aso Buch 07:26 Huch xD 07:26 können wir wieder zum Thema zurrückkommen? 07:26 ja 07:26 Jederzeit 07:27 Wie habt ihr denn dann die Anfangsschwierigkeiten überstanden? :D 07:27 Guten Abend 07:27 Ich hab das mit den Emojis nie verstanden 07:27 durchhalten 07:27 Hallo EinTyp o/ 07:27 Bis ich das MediaWiki dafür fand :_= 07:28 Ich habe mich irgendwann mit dem Quelltext beschäftigt. 07:28 Ich konnte es nur mit Hilfe von anderen und viel Geduld überleben :D 07:28 Unser Chat hier :D 07:28 Bumm jetzt schreibe ich nur noch im Quelltext. 07:28 Hats gebracht ^^ 07:28 allerdings hab ich am Anfang völlig falsch verstanden was es mit der Sprechstunde hier auf sich hat, ich dachte die sprechstunde ist zum fragenstellen wenn man im Wiki Probleme hat :D 07:28 Mir haben Waluigi & Yoshi und Galaxy 2-Alex alles erklärt und auch später haben mir andere oft geholfen 07:29 Persönlich fand ich den Namen auch nie so passend, aber ich hab mich dran gewöhnt :D 07:29 @Spucks Welchen Namen? 07:29 Den der Sprechstunde 07:29 (facepalm) 07:29 Der Chat hat mir geholfen und die netten Gespräche mit Ayala und nem gewissen Pucky, der in der JP nichtmal was macht ;D 07:30 Komischer Vogel 07:30 Spucks! (what) 07:30 Ja 07:30 und unzuverlässig xD 07:30 Ey 07:30 ohhhh 07:30 Ich dachte der lege unter der Erde 07:30 O.o 07:30 g3t r3kt :3 07:31 ☛ ☹ 07:31 so kommen wir mal wieder zurück, wie habt ihr die anfangsschwierigkeiten überstanden? außer der hilfe von den admins in den wikis 07:31 Quelltext angeguckt. 07:31 Wikipedia hat geholfen xD 07:31 waaaas die konkurrenz ^^ 07:32 Und Bumm, jetzt kann ich CSS .D 07:32 :D 07:32 Geduld und freundliche Leute im Chat 07:32 "Konkurrenz" ^^ 07:32 hier sind ja oft sachen nicht ordentlich dokumentiert... :/ 07:32 Hilfe-Seiten durchlesen (hmm) 07:32 Amon, Rain und PHTL haben sehr geholfen (think) 07:32 PHTL? 07:32 ich habe mir auch Quelltexte angeguckt 07:32 und Diskussionsseiten von anderen Benutzern 07:32 Ich habe auch Hilfe im Chat gefunden 07:32 wie gesagt ich war echt von den ganzen spezialisten begeistert, die im forum der comDE innerhalb weniger minuten geholfen haben 07:33 als ich angefangen habe, gab es den Chat noch gar nicht 07:33 klar, hat man am anfang keine schwierigen fragen, aber gerade wenn man neu ist, braucht man eine solche community, damit es einem nicht unangenehm wird, ständig zu frage 07:34 Ist bestimmt purer Beschiss. Als Autor alleine in einer Community. 07:34 so ging es mir anfangs auch 07:34 Das kann einen sehr traurig machen 07:35 man muss ja erstmal ein schönes nest bauen, wo auch andere bereits sind, sich niederzulassen 07:35 Man muss vorher in mindestens einer aktivesn Community sein. 07:35 Um war Rain nicht immer allein? 07:35 Er war vorher in einer aktiven Community 07:35 ich war auch immer allein, ohne community, und hatte nur die leute hier, die mir geholfen haben 07:35 De, Dragon Vale Wiki 07:36 *Dem 07:36 Im Clash of Clans Wiki war er auch nicht allein 07:36 In CR EN schon 07:36 Ne, aber am Anfang schon 07:36 ich war in meinem ersten wiki auch ganz allein, das geht schon, wenn man sich traut mal hier fragen zu stellen :) 07:36 bis Dragonhoff kamm 07:36 kamm* 07:36 korrekt doku 07:36 kam 07:37 Solange ist man in keiner EN Community allein xD 07:37 haha wird nie passieren 07:37 Ich war in meinem ersten nie allein, da ist immer was los :P JP for the win 07:37 never ever 07:37 Bei Jedipedia gehts ab :O 07:37 Ich finde, wir sollten mal darüber nachdenken auf der Startseite deutlich zu machen das man hier im Chat jeder Zeit dumme fragen stellen darf :D 07:37 Ich hatte auch immer gut Leute, die mir über die Schulter geschaut haben ^^ 07:38 @Doku dies steht doch da 07:38 ja und das man die comDE besser bewirbt und zeigt, dass dort immer was los ist und man einen ansprechpartner finden kann 07:38 xD 07:38 Hier ist immer was los? :p 07:38 Man kann im TES Wiki Chat sogar dumme Witze zeigen xd 07:38 ^^ 07:38 viele sind nur in ihrem wiki unterwegs und schauen gar nicht über den tellerrandf 07:39 Haben wir eig. hier ein Bot der alles mit notiert :o? 07:39 JA. 07:39 Puckoport 07:39 oder? 07:39 @ Law wo denn? 07:39 Hat bei mir auch gedauert, die JP mal zu "verlassen" 07:39 Wollte ich auch gerade sagen, Schneckyn 07:39 Bei mir auch mit dem MarioWiki, Keks 07:40 Ich wusste nicht einmal das wir eine DE-Community hatten xD Only EN 07:40 Scheint als hätte es dem Anne Shirley Wiki was gebracht 07:40 haben/ 07:40 Und wenn ihr jemandem, der sich anmeldet, einen Tipp geben könntet, welcher wäre es? 07:41 bzw. der sich anmelden will 07:41 "Lies die Regeln." 07:41 Ja xD 07:41 XD 07:41 und AGB 07:41 "Frag keine Fragen" 07:41 Frag und reden mit den Leuten, Kommunikation ist der Schlüssel, niemand beißt...ich werde sogar andauernd gegessen 07:41 :P 07:41 stimmt, Midna 07:41 ja, die Regeln sollte man lesen 07:41 da stehen einfach 60% der Sachen die man jemals braucht ^^ 07:41 "Wenn du meinst, JS verstanden zu haben, dann mach lieber CSS" 07:41 Unbedingt die Grundlagen aneignen und versuchen zu verstehen, wie ein Wiki funktioniert. Die Hilfe-Seiten sind sehr gut ^^ 07:41 und vor Allem sollte man die Nutzungsbedingungen gleich lesen und nicht so lange warten wie ich 07:41 Ich würde sowas wie Keks sagen. 07:41 "Wenn du irgendwas codemäßiges brauchst, belästige Trollocool" 07:41 Man weiß nie was $(this) ist ;( 07:41 4 Jahre 07:41 "Hau Ab" :P 07:42 SITHISIT? 07:42 Regeln und AGBs sind für mich eh normal, also ist das nicht das wichtigste. 07:42 Ne mal Spaß beiseite: 07:42 wir haben da die Artikelregeln reingeschrieben ^^ 07:42 "Wenn du irgendwas codemäßiges brauchst, belästige Trollocool" 07:42 Ich stimme zu 07:42 und niemand liest es 07:42 :D 07:42 Ponys.js :) 07:43 ^^ 07:43 Explodierende Goats sind auch töfte 07:43 "Es freut mich, dass du zu unserem Wiki gefunden hast. Habe Spaß und scheue nicht davor Fragen zu stellen" 07:43 Laut meiner Umfrage haben 70% aller meiner Community Mitglieder die AGB nicht gelesen xD 07:43 als ergänzung zu Keks würde ich darauf hinweisen das man nicht nur in seinem eigenen Wiki sondern auch gern hier vorbeischauen darf 07:43 "Wenn du irgendwas codemäßige unnötiges brauchst, belästige Wowa" wohl eher 07:43 80 Proeznt 07:43 -e 07:43 Ich habe sie auch nit gelesen xD 07:43 (smirk) 07:43 "Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, und du mit deinen Gedanken zu dem Wort "Code" abschweifst, belästige Wowa" 07:44 du bist aber keine 10% 07:44 Sklave der Portabilität 07:44 So viele belästigen die arme Ziege D: 07:44 Dabei habe ich doch nur Beine 07:44 und Euter 07:44 "Wenn Wowa dich mit irreführenden Links im Chat nervt, banne ihn einfach" 07:44 (smirk2) 07:44 :D 07:44 :D 07:44 . 07:44 @ Wowa du hast dich doch eine Zeit selbst als Wikia-Dinst angepriesen ;D 07:44 07:45 :< 07:45 Dunmer 07:45 Als ob, Wowa 07:45 und vergiss nicht, Pappi zu heiraten 07:45 das musste jetzt sein 07:45 Pappi 07:45 @Doku Vielleicht bin ich es ja immer noch :o 07:45 Dunmer (heart) 07:45 MissPappnase ;) 07:45 User:Pappi 07:45 oh kann ich dich direkt mal mieten? 07:45 Als ob, Nkyn 07:45 Jetzt kann ich keinem eurer Links mehr trauen ^^ 07:46 @Doku Kommt darauf an, was du brauchst. ^^ 07:46 Das ist Papps 07:46 Ich traue dir eh nicht @Nekyn 07:46 (ugly) 07:46 Das mit den Links und Bannen war ernst gemeint :<<< 07:46 Ich bin offiziell nicht mehr im Dienst, aber vielleicht kann ich ja eine helfende Hand sein 07:46 <3 Rp & Playmobil 07:46 hekfende Hand ) 07:46 @Packi Ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen meinen Link hast (accepted25) 07:46 Warum bist du nicht mehr im Dienst? ;( 07:46 helfende* 07:46 Private Gründe :) 07:46 ich shippe RP und Playmobil 07:46 nach Legoland? 07:47 Ne, das in Dänemrk 07:47 Wowa hat keine Milch mehr 07:47 Back to topic :< 07:47 Hauptsache, du deaktivierst nicht auch deinen Account, so wie Rain 07:47 Challenge accepted, Nekyn 07:47 Habe ich nicht vor @Klap ^^ 07:47 gut 07:47 Aber es geht hier ja nicht um mich, also zurück zum Thema :whip-parrot: 07:48 Wie deaktiviert man sich? 07:48 Wie hieß die Seite mit den Emotes nochmal? mediewikia: ... ? 07:48 Wie fandet ihr euren ersten Admin/ eure ersten Admins? 07:48 MediaWiki:Emoticons 07:48 war lecker, Law 07:48 Mein erster Admin war Babsi. 07:48 etwas salzig 07:48 thx @Wowa 07:48 xD (MF) 07:48 Midna, das sage ich dir nicht, damit du es nicht machst : 07:48 * :P 07:48 Ach Barb welches Wiki? 07:48 CoC. 07:49 Davor war ich in einem inaktiven Wiki 07:49 mein erster Admin war Beidal 07:49 Ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wer da Admin war, ich glaube es war Alusan Aanmaer, und der war nicht besonders anwesend ^^ 07:49 Meinen ersten Admin mag ich nicht sonderlich ^^ 07:49 Meiner Ben, ein guter Mentor 07:49 mein erster Admin war Waluigi & Yoshi im MarioWiki und er war immer sehr nett und hilfsbereit und ist immer noch einer meiner Lieblings-User bei Fandom, auch wenn er seit Jahren nicht mehr aktiv ist 07:49 @Trollo wer war denn dein erster Admin? 07:49 07:49 Ich? (ugly) 07:50 Trau ich dir zu 07:50 (ugly) 07:50 Ich hatte keinen Admin, war auf mich alleine gestellt :O 07:50 (fp) 07:50 @RP ne 07:50 Den ersten Admin den ich erlebt hab war auch sehr unangenehm das Wiki hab ich schnell verlassen ... :/ 07:50 Wer wars den? 07:51 Wenn ich schon schlecht über Leute rede, lasse ich den Namen aus dem Spiel :D 07:51 Hust* Rain Hust* 07:51 Yada o/ 07:51 Guten Abend \o 07:51 hi 07:51 o/ (parrot) 07:51 /o 07:51 Bonsoir 07:51 Trollo!!!! 07:51 Bonjour, mon ami o/ 07:51 Du bist hier c: 07:51 Ja :D 07:51 Mein erster Admin und ich sind auch nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Muss eventuell wegen einer Sache mit Wikia reden. 07:52 Ich habe gehört. 07:52 das 07:52 Beidal Rp ast 07:52 *hasst 07:52 Ich glaube, er zweig ihn eher (think) 07:52 Kann ihn gut verstehen (ugly) 07:52 :P 07:52 Aber erst mal sehen ob er Montag sein versprechen hält. ^^ 07:53 wenn nicht geh ich zu wikia. 07:53 Ansage :O 07:54 Mein erster Admin war w:c:clashroyale:User:King Dragonhoff 07:54 danach bitte Twitter-Beef 07:54 Ich glaube der hat kein Twitter Nekyn. 07:54 UltraHD-Profilbanner.Battle? @Nekyn 07:54 *- 07:54 wot, Wowa? o.O 07:54 Ne Twitter is out! WHatsApp Timeline xD 07:54 WhatsApp* 07:55 Der hat Sechs Legendäre Truhen :O 07:55 Hm @Minda? 07:55 So, Schluss für heute. Ist mir zu anstrengend, zu versuchen, nochmal zum Thema zu kommen ^^ 07:55 xD o/ 07:55 o\ 07:56 o/ 07:56 (ptptp) 07:56 Pen Pinapple Apple Pen 07:56 Bester Zungebreche (ugly) 07:56 Ey 07:56 *brecher 07:56 ich habe für eine Stunde bezahlt 07:56 Wir haben Pucky gebrochen XD 07:56 und kriege nur 56 Minuten 07:56 (accepted) 07:57 es hat auch erst um 20:04 angefangen 07:57 @Pucky Es heißt SprechSTUNDE und nicht Sprech56minuten. ;D 07:57 Noch schlimmer für Wowa 07:57 Spucks hat keien Lust mehr. 07:57 Ich übernehme. 07:57 Heute lernen wir über Sexualkunde ;D 07:57 mir kam das heute größtenteils wie off-topic vor :/ 07:57 Aber Keks ist doch Moderator 07:58 Es war größtenteils Off-Topic, aber bei dem Thema gibt es auch nicht soo viel zu bereden ^^ 07:58 Ich hatte parallel eh noch zwei Gespröche am laufen :D 07:58 @Midna Ich habe erst Dienstag wieder Schule also zwing mich nicht etwas zu lernen (angry) 07:58 Dunmer 07:58 Sexualität des Menschen* 07:58 Also. 07:59 Wie erschafft man Leben? Weiß das jemand? 07:59 Ja 07:59 ~Nekyns Sockenpuppe Gumi Nekky hat den Chat verlassen.~ (ugly) 07:59 Man braucht Lehm und einen Gottkomplex 07:59 ;) 07:59 Wie geht das den? O.o 07:59 Ich dachte immer man muss zum Teufel beten 07:59 Ein Samen in die Erde pflanzen (:3) Error: Invalid time.